


To have, hold and protect

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: Sesshomaru reviews some of his thoughts and memories about his mate Kagome and is anxious to welcome new life into the world with her.Note: So some of these may seem FAMILIAR that is because I wrote some of them from my previous drabbles you can find the original (Pieces of) story in "A NIGHT OF DRABBLES" Chapters 12 and 13 The story was something that I came up with and I really wanted to get into it some more. I have added more to the story each page will contain 10 drabbles.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Canon SessKag - Post-Canon, SessKag Fluff - Teeth-rotting Territory, SessKag stories that are already finished, Sesskag Fluff - Domestic Fluff and Family Feels





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of these may seem FAMILIAR that is because I wrote some of them from my previous drabbles
> 
> you can find the original (Pieces of) story in "A NIGHT OF DRABBLES" Chapters 12 and 13 The story was something that I came up with and I really wanted to get into it some more. I have added more to the story each page will contain 10 drabbles. ** There have been more drabbles added and minor tweaks to the ones that already existed but other than that It was something I wanted to expand on just like with Resistance is Futile.

He woke up when he heard her grumble in her sleep and watched as she adjusted and tried to find a more comfortable position when she settled again Sesshomaru nuzzled the raven head of hair in front of him and took in a deep inhale of her scent and lost himself to his memories. He liked to look back on them often now that she was his mate. Looking back reminded him of how incredibly lucky he was to have her to himself now. He had no pressing need to get up at this moment and he was more content to lay with her until she woke. She needed the sleep now anyway.   
\----------------------  
He walked up to her remembering that he had tried to kill her and the times he saved her and he was silently hoping that she would at least hear him out before she dismissed him. However, he knew that if he was in her position that he would have dismissed himself. He also knew that it was highly unlikely that he would ever be put in that type of position. He should have known better though she was kind and caring. She listened to him as he spoke to her. It was odd for both of them at first.   
\-----------------------  
In hindsight, he was a fool. How could he have not seen this happening?   
She was like a drug to him from the very first moment she opened her pretty little mouth he was addicted. She had woven a spell on him and he never wanted to break free of it. He looked down at the petite body that he held in his arms and smiled. His mother would laugh at him with how taken he had become to this slip of a woman he knew his father was already laughing at him.   
He couldn't find it in him to care anymore.  
\-----------------------------  
He had talked to her over 2 years ago and started their courtship. He was happy that she had given him the chance. He was lucky she was forgiving and she could look past his indiscretions to her. She said that the harm done was far outweighed by the good he had done for her. He wasn’t so sure about that but he took her word for it after all he didn’t really want her to rethink her decision. Kagome was an enigma, she had a fiery temper and an even stronger will. She was perfect; she wouldn’t just bend to his will.  
\--------------------------  
For his first gift to her, he gave her a new bow one fashioned from his own fang and a quiver full of new arrows. It was to show that he knew she could protect her but he would also be there if she ever needed him to step in. She was independent and he didn’t want to make her feel as if she wasn’t. That was one of the things he liked the most about her. She had been thrilled and looked at the ivory-colored bow with pure joy. She looked so happy and it made his heart clench in his chest.   
\---------------------------  
The second gift he gave her was some new Miko garbs but instead of them being red and white they were green and white. Just like the odd garments that she used to wear when traveling across Japan with his brother. He wanted her to know that he saw her. That she would not be compared to anyone else. He saw who she was. She was Kagome, strong, independent, powerful, loving, and forgiving. She was one of a kind and she would stand out among the others he would see to it and she would flourish because of it.   
\-----------------------------  
After spending a year with her getting to know each other better he and learning of her dreams he gave her his third gift. It was a house that he had built himself just for them they had talked about having a home away from the Western palace that way his ward and Shippo her adopted son along with any children they may have in the future would be able to live happily away from court and he agreed, living in the palace and dealing with the day to day of demon court was no place for the young to grow up.   
\------------------------------  
Kagome shifted again, pulling him from his memories. He pulled her closer; she was his present and his future he could not imagine having anyone else at his side she was the one. Her fiery temper and the way she brought peace and happiness to his demonic blood was something he didn't know he was searching for before he found her. He was glad his half brother was a fool and didn't know what a treasure he had at the time. She didn’t ask for much and she never would have to ask for anything again. He closed his eyes and lost himself to his thoughts again.   
\------------------------------  
Before he had come in contact with her he was blinded by his biases and jaded from the actions of his father. The abandonment and death that was hard to accept when his father forsaken his title and his family to start another family with a human and then ultimately died. Sesshomaru now had come to the terms that he was projecting his feelings from one situation to a whole race and that it wasn’t necessarily the right way to have dealt with his feelings at the time. She had taught him that and he was all the better for it.   
\------------------------------  
Her first gift to him was time. He was sure he didn’t deserve it he didn’t deserve her. She gave him the time that he needed to speak with her and to let her know of his feelings. When he just couldn’t seem to get the words right or speak them she gave him the time he needed by waiting patiently and not just turning and walking away. As he would have done to anyone but she waited it out and when he finished telling her his intentions and his wants she gave him a smile and said. ‘I’d like that.’


	2. Chapter 2

Her second gift to him had been life, she showed him how to live. She had shown him what love was and what it felt like to be wanted and needed in a way that didn’t weigh on the soul, a want and a need that wasn’t obligatory but something that was freeing. She showed him how to look at the world in a new light. How to shed his responsibilities sometimes and just live in the moment and be with her. With her, he felt alive and free something that before her he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before.   
\-------------------------------  
Her third gift to him had been a family. It wasn’t complete yet as they had not yet arrived but they were on the way. When she came back from her visit through the well with a sad smile on her face and conflicting feelings of sorrow and happiness he was worried. He rushed to his mate, his life, the center of his universe and wrapped her in his arms and held her close as she broke down in tears. “I’m sorry.” she whispered to him.” I’m sorry I am crying. I found out that gramps passed but I have good news too. I’m pregnant”

\-----------------------------  
Sesshomaru could see his future now as she lay in his protective hold. They would be happy and their pups would be happy also they wanted at least two but would not be opposed to more. He was happy that he had a home away from the western palace that would keep her and their pups protected. He hoped they had her eyes and her personality. She hoped that they had his eyes and his ‘beautiful silken silver hair’ as she called it. He smiled thinking of him and his small family that he would have in the future as he kissed the crown of her raven head.   
\-------------------------------  
He listened to her heartbeat and her steady breathing. Then he listened to hear the smaller thumping of the two other little hearts that were growing inside her womb. He didn’t realize the capacity of love that he could feel for Kagome at the time when the mated could be so much. He had underestimated love and feelings he had originally brushed them off as frivolous sentimentalities that he did not need. He was wrong. She had come into his life with her purifying arrows, stubborn attitude, and fierce loyalty and she humbled him quickly showing him he was once again wrong.   
\--------------------------------  
Sesshomaru was a being that was superior in all ways at least he had believed he was. His father had tried to impart the wisdom before he had died that he was lacking something in his life. His father’s warning had fallen on deaf ears. Sesshomaru did not want to hear he was lacking in any way and now that he had Kagome he realized that his father had not been wrong. Sesshomaru wondered if his growing pups could hear him occasionally when he would whisper to them at night or if it currently fell on deaf ears as well.  
\-----------------------------  
He had thought she tasted divine before. Once he had found out she was creating the lives of his pups in her womb now he truly knew what divine was. He wanted to taste her lips all the time. It didn’t matter if it was hidden away in the chambers they share, out in the gardens when they took their leisurely stroll in the mornings, or simply when he could sense her anywhere near him at all. He loved the taste of her lips, of her power, and of her essence. She was his and he would be theirs nothing would separate him from his family.   
\--------------------------  
He gently ran his hand over the swell of her stomach. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head again he watched as Kagome smiled in her sleep and he watched as she unconsciously slid her hand down her side and placed it on his hand that rested on her protectively. This is what peace feels like he reminded himself as he looked over his mate once more he was lucky he was able to experience her touch and was grateful that his attempt to kill her in the past failed. He would have never been able to be this content if he had succeeded.   
\---------------------------  
Kagome kissed the inside of his wrist.   
“Sesshomaru.” she quietly mumbled her voice husky with sleep.   
“Yes koi.” He rumbled next to her ear and smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath.  
“You know one of these days you are going to regret spoiling me and letting me sleep on your arm like this doesn’t it ever go numb?”  
Pushing out a low rumble from his chest to ease her back to sleep. He mumbled in her ear, “Rest love do not worry about me. I could never feel any numbness with you near me.” He smiled as Kagome hummed and went back to sleep.   
\-----------------------------------  
As his mate went back to sleep he dug his nose into the juncture of her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent and he smiled when he noticed this time that he could also smell his pups he closed his eyes and decided it was time for him to rest as well. He let sleep take him and he fell into dreams of a little girl with blue eyes and silver hair and a little boy with golden eyes and midnight black hair running through the gardens under the watchful eye of his proud and powerful mate. He could not wait to welcome their pups to the world.   
\--------------------------  
Today they would be traveling to the well so that she could visit her family. She hadn’t been able to go back as much as she wanted to since the pregnancy had been rough on her. She found out when she was first pregnant six months ago. Sesshomaru had become quite protective since then he made sure she rested and he was around rubbing her back, feet, and any other sore muscles that may happen he was there holding her hair and rubbing her back every time she was sick. He was loving and caring she couldn’t have asked for anyone better than him to be by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stood guard while she rested. There was no way he was fixing to let anything happen on his watch. He was on edge already that they were currently traveling. It wasn’t like anyone would dare attack him and his small traveling party. Kagome wanted to go visit her family in the modern era and he couldn't reach her there. His beast was already grumbling that they shouldn’t let her leave but he could never deny her this. His mate very rarely asked for anything and he knew how much family meant to her. So he did what he could to ensure she was happy. When she was happy so was he.   
\-------------------------------------  
Kagome was intent on seeing her family this time before things progressed any farther. She ached to be hugged by her mom and to see her little brother Souta she missed them so much. When she had arrived home last time it had been too late and she wasn’t able to see her grandfather and learned that he had passed the month before. She didn't even know he was sick, what was supposed to be a happy occasion for her to go home turned into a rather sad affair; she had vowed to herself that she would try and see them more.   
\------------------------  
Every time they got close to the well it was the same ritual now. Sesshomaru would flare his youki so that Inuyasha would come and assist with helping Kagome get through the well. Sesshomaru refused to let her jump in her current condition. Inuyasha would always come with his little girl trailing behind so she would spend time with Sesshomaru while Inuyasha and Kagome went to spend time with her family. Inuyasha swept her in his arms bridal style as Sesshomaru stood and watched she could see him grit his teeth and she flashed an apologetic smile as they jumped.   
\--------------------------------------  
Kagome allowed Inuyasha to help her up the steps to her childhood home and then she took her shoes off at the door and slid them on under the bench it was an unspoken rule now that no matter what the first thing she would do when she got home would go and shower. She loved her hot springs in the feudal era and Sesshomaru did his best to massage the aches in her back away but sometimes it just felt good to stand in a show with the water running down her as she leaned against the wall resting her forehead on her hands.  
\--------------------------  
Today she would be getting pregnancy photos taken it was like a rite of passage in the modern era and it was something that she wanted to be able to do so that her mom may not be with her every step of the way threw her pregnancy like she wanted but she did still have Sesshomaru and she was grateful that she did have him to help her through it. When she came to share the news last time of the pregnancy and found out her grandfather had passed it that’s when it really put into perspective just how much her family was missing out on. Even though she didn’t feel she belonged in the modern world anymore she still wanted to share as much of her life with her family as possible.  
\--------------------------  
Being of noble birth Sesshomaru had always found it beneath him to whine and feel caught up in the unjust feelings that existed in the world. He had to maintain a mask at all times. Eyes were always on him and he was held to a much higher standard than others. It was moments like this thought that he cursed his nobility. At this particular moment he wanted nothing more than to go out into the forest close by and he wanted to break a few trees in a state of tantrum that he had not experienced since he was a young pup. His pregnant mate was now 500 years away from him and every one of his instincts demanded he be near her and he needed to do it now. He gritted his teeth once more and plopped as elegantly as possible taking residence at the side of the well waiting for his mate and brother to return.   
\----------------------------------  
The Lord of the West was just one of his titles. Sesshomaru had many titles he wore and he was always the happiest when he was hidden away with his mate in their chambers where he could just be Sesshomaru, mate, soon to be father, and lover. He sat beside the well with Inuyasha’s little girl sitting in his lap wrapping his mokomoko around her. Sesshomaru wondered what it would be like when his twins came, his little boy and his little girl that Kagome carried he couldn’t wait to see them and hold them to watch them as he watched the little girl currently playing in his mokomoko. Inwardly he smiled at the thought of them.  
\---------------------------  
When he had made Kagome his mate and lady of the west he assured her no harm would ever come to her and whatever family they started he made sure she wanted for nothing. However, it was made a little hard when his lady never truly wanted anything she only asked for what was already hers. His time, his love, him. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve her but he was happy he was deemed worthy of her. She was already giving him everything he could have ever wanted. She was his confidant, his world, and the air he breathed. He didn’t know before how he lived without her because now that he had her he didn’t feel that he had been living he felt he was just existing   
\-----------------------------  
Sesshomaru looked at the mark on his wrist that appeared on him shortly after his mating with Kagome it was a small light blue hexagon-shaped mark often when she went through the well he would trace it to remind himself that she was real that he was not dreaming that they really had mated and were going to start a family together. For so long he had been looking for something to fill the empty space that he felt inside him never had he imagined that when searching for a way to fill that space he would be gifted such a magnificent woman that would be his that would do more than just fill that space but would give him a family and make his previously cold and lonely place feel like a home. He missed her and hoped she would be back soon.   
\-----------------------------  
Soon he felt the stirring of magic from the well as it came to life once more and he felt his connection open up and flood with the emotions of his mate. He stood as leading his niece away from the side of the well, stepping back some so that Inuyasha would be able to leap out of the well with ease. As soon as Kagome’s feet touched the ground he had her wrapped in his arms and his now in her hair and following the line of her neck down to the mating mare he had placed on her giving it a soft kiss as he listened to her chuckle at his antics she was back. He could hear the little hearts beating in her womb again that reassured him that she and his pups were both okay. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I missed you, koi.” placing a kiss on her lips he savored the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

She had spent four wonderful days with her family. The pregnancy pictures had already been developed and she had a few of each made so that her family could keep a set, she had one for herself personally and she even had one for Sesshomaru. When she arrived back through the well with Inuyasha and saw him standing there looking as regal as ever with Inuyasha’s little girl standing beside him with his mokomoko wrapped around her, Kagome couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. He loved children and the thought of him with their own standing beside him warmed her heart.   
\----------------------------  
Kagome was not at all surprised that no sooner than her feet touched the ground that she was wrapped in his arms and her vision was filled with silver and white. It was like this last time when she visited her family. Even though they had so far successful trips where she was able to return back to him the fear was very much present to both of them that one day she might not be so lucky. Once she had the pups it was unsure when they would have time to go back and it was unsure if she would be able to take them through the well.   
\----------------------------  
Having his mate back in his arms melted away all the stress and tension that he had been harboring over the last four days. She was back, she was safe and he would continue on holding her close and protecting her. He breathed in her scent again as he listened to her heartbeat and their twin’s with the pups having demon blood they were developing faster than babies that were pure human but slower than full-blooded demon pups. From the strong beats of their hearts, he assumed they had a month or less before they would be welcoming their pups into the world.  
\---------------------------------  
The month passed quickly and before they knew it they had welcomed their pups into the world. Sesshomaru couldn't have been happier his family was growing and he had two beautiful pups that were exactly how he had dreamed: a little girl with blue eyes and silver hair and a little boy with golden eyes and midnight black hair. As he held them and his mate slept he vowed to them that he would always be there for them. He looked over his small family and smiled. They were his. His to have, His to hold and His to protect. 

*~Fin~*


End file.
